wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriam Bayanar
}} Sheriam Bayanar was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah, and the current Keeper of the Chronicles of the White Tower-in-exile. Sheriam is firm but fair as an Aes Sedai, no matter what her rank. Her Warder is Arinvar. Appearance She has fiery red hair and slanted pale green eyes, showing her Saldaean heritage. She was slender in her youth, but is now "a little plump". History She was an Accepted in the White Tower during the Aiel War when then Dragon was born and was a companion of a young Siuan and Moiraine. The friendship between her and the two girls carries on when Sheriam is raised to the shawl a couple of weeks after the other two. Mistress of Novices When Siuan Sanche rose to the Amyrlin Seat, she appointed Sheriam to Mistress of Novices . She devised a clever method of breaking Theodrin's block. She met Egwene al'Vere and Nynaeve al'Meara at the docks of Tar Valon, when they first arrive, and escorted them back to the White Tower. She took interest in breaking Nynaeve's block, as she had Theodrin's. She accompanied Nynaeve to her testing to become an Accepted. She is in close quarters when one of the Gray Men are found dead in the White Tower after trying to kill Egwene. She tells the girls to mention this to no one. When they later question her about the Gray Man, she becomes angry with them and tells them that the Gray Man matter has nothing to do with them now. She is one of the Aes Sedai that Healed Mat. She accompanied Egwene to her Accepted Test. When Egwene comes out of the three arched Ter'angreal, she asks Sheriam about the possibility of someone being turned to the Dark One. Sheriam seems to have intimate knowledge of this. She confirms that it happened during the Trolloc Wars, where thirteen Dreadlords channeled through thirteen Myrddraal. Egwene points out that that was the number of Aes Sedai who fled the White Tower. Sheriam tells Egwene to forget it. Into Salidar Sheriam, along with many others, revolted against Elaida after Siuan was deposed. They fled the White Tower, taking eighteen Novices with them to Salidar. She became one of the original leaders of the Salidar Aes Sedai, known informally to fans as the Salidar Six. While searching the Amyrlin's study in Tel'aran'rhiod for information on what Elaida has received, the Salidar Six are attacked by a stray nightmare of Trollocs. They are saved when Elayne Trakand and Siuan have to remind them about the dream not being real, in which case the nightmare fades away leaving only injury. Later she leads Nynaeve al'Meara into the Little Tower to show the rest of the Aes Sedai especially those of the Yellow Ajah, that Nynaeve has worked out how to Heal Stilling by Healing Leane and Siuan. She is with the rest of the Salidar Six in Tel'aran'rhiod, when she summons Egwene to become Amyrlin. She is one of the three Aes Sedai to escort Egwene into the Little Tower when Egwene is raised as Amyrlin. Keeper She was selected to be Egwene's Keeper, with the intention that the Salidar Six could use Egwene to control the rebel cause. She has sworn an oath of fealty to Egwene. She accompanies Egwene to the meeting with the Andoran nobles along the Andor border. She is with Egwene and Gareth when they survey the area around Tar Valon. When the Hall sits to vote on an agreement with the Black Tower, she is strangely late and out of breath. She loses her composure during the meeting and ends up a sniveling wreak, much to Egwene's chagrin. She comes with the news that Nicola Treehill has run away and that it was kept quiet by her "family". One of the "cousins" who covered for Nicola is Larine Ayellin. Sheriam presses Egwene on wether she will let Larine escape without punishment because she is from the Two Rivers. Egwene captive She is in council with Egwene's other advisors over Egwene's disappearance, when Siuan arrives with the news that she is still alive but prisoner inside the White Tower. With Egwene now gone, Sheriam can not longer enter the Hall once its in sitting. She is forced to watch the meeting with Jahar Narishma and the Hall from outside with the rest of the sisters who are not Sitters. Sheriam's Tormentor Following her selection as Keeper to Egwene al'Vere, Sheriam began to experience regular visits from someone who beats her and pressures her for information. While this is done with the One Power, it is not clear whether saidar or saidin is being used. It may be related, from Sheriam's own thoughts, to a visit with a Sitter of the Hall. Viewing Min had a viewing of Sheriam surrounded by Rays of silver and blue, with a golden glow flash over her head. This is similar to Logain's viewing that spoke of his 'glory' and might refer to her position as Keeper or an upcoming event. The Gathering Storm Category: Aes Sedai Category:Blue Ajah Category: Keepers of the Chronicles Category: Mistresses of Novices Category:Saldaea Category:Black Ajah